


If You Want Him Then You Can Have Him

by KureKai_King



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Fights, Grudges, M/M, Making Up, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Reon helps Wataru get out of some potential trouble and Yuuto comes across them, misunderstanding why he's seeing his boyfriend in his best friend's arms.
Relationships: Goryo Yuto & Nanahoshi Ren, Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru, Kikyo Rio/Shiroishi Banri (mentioned), Misono Reon & Matoba Wataru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	If You Want Him Then You Can Have Him

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty YuuWata? At your service! *salutes*

Wataru's steps were half-hurried as he walked. Fear gnawing at him. Someone was definitely following him, he was certain. Casting a glance over his shoulder, he saw the figure of a boy who he knew much too well from his past and from the look on their face he'd managed to get, they were going to make it their mission to catch up with him and give him hell for what had happened between them. There had to be someone nearby he could quickly duck and cower near. Oh, where was Yuuto when he needed him?

Someone to use as a distraction. Whatever it took to get away from this shadow of the past trying to crawl back into his life unneeded.

He turned the corner and unfortunately there wasn't much to cover his tracks, but he lifted his head and his eyes brightened when he spotted Reon. Perfect! He could be just the person he needed right now! He quickened his step some more and reached out, tugging on Reon's sleeve which made the guitarist turn around in surprise. Lucky for Wataru, Reon and Yuuto had come to terms with what had happened between them, agreeing to start again and had successfully become the best friends they used to be (Wataru wouldn't deny it had all been his own idea).

"Wataru? What's the matter, you look like you've seen a ghost".

"Y-You could say that. I-I'm kinda being followed by someone I used to know and it would not end well if they were to catch up to me and so long story short, I've no idea where Yuu is right now and I could really use your help".

"Sure thing, what is it you want me to do?"

"Anything! Just pretend to be my boyfriend somehow, but be convincing. I-I don't care how you do it, I just need you to be a hero right now otherwise I am dead".

Reon held Wataru's shoulders, feeling him stiffen as footsteps sounded from nearby and he quickly drew Wataru into a loving hug, making sure his arms were wrapped around him protectively and pushing Wataru's head against his shoulder, his fingertips burrowing in his hair as Wataru wrapped his arms around him in return. He saw the sight of a man with his eyes trained on the redhead and knew what was up there and then - Wataru didn't need to tell him any more than what he already had. He leaned his head down, making sure his voice was clear.

"C'mon baby, why don't we go home and I can give you everything you desire. I can take your mind off all this negativity... Sounds good, hm?"

Reon watched as Wataru's pursuer backtracked to the street they'd came from as Wataru lifted his head to reply, "Reon, you know I'd want nothing more than to just be with you".

But, then a new set of footsteps from their other side came to a halt and there was a growl ripping through a familiar voice that sent chills down both their spines.

"Oh really? Could've told me first".

Wataru and Reon pulled apart with sharp gasps and wide eyes from them both fell on Yuuto, arms crossed firmly across his chest and his eyes dark and threatening, accusation swimming in their depths.

"Yuu!"

"Yuuto! I-It's not what you think, truly! I was just helping him because he asked me to-"

"I don't think I wanna hear anymore. So what, am I not good enough for you anymore, Wataru? Is that it?"

"That's not it at all! Let Reon and I explain. Nothing like what you think is happening, it was just an act!" Wataru tried to harden his stare but in all honesty, the look Yuuto was giving him right now terrified him. "You know me, Yuu! Both of us! I swear on my life I never got you and Reon to start being best friends again just so I could use you to get close to him myself!"

"Funny thing is, that's exactly what it looks like from where I'm standing. I don't wanna hear whatever excuse you have to give me. If you two want each other so bad then fine, you're welcome to each other!"

Reon opened his mouth to call Yuuto back as he turned away from them both but Wataru touched his arm and shook his head, "Don't... He's made it clear he's not in the mood to listen. I'll try talking to him about it later...if I can...," he sighed sadly, "Sorry I just made a complete mess of everything between you guys..."

"Don't be!" Reon said, "I can imagine what he must be thinking and feeling, definitely, even if he is completely wrong about it. Maybe just let him calm down, you know as well as I that Yuuto puts his anger above all else if it's something affecting him personally".

"You're right... I'll...see you around. Oh, and thanks for helping me out there, I knew I could trust you".

"Any time! Take care, Wataru, and I hope things with Yuuto sort themselves soon".

_Yeah,_ Wataru thought as he trailed on his way home, _Me too..._

* * *

Yuuto didn't talk to anyone about Wataru and Reon for a week. Well, anyone except Ren. Ren had found him not too long after he'd seen Wataru in Reon's arms, the two wrapped up in each other like the lovers he and Wataru were supposed to be. He never could describe the immense anger and hurt he felt mixing into one; the guilty look in their eyes had told him everything he needed to know. Ren had been kind enough to hear him out about it but still didn't want to believe Wataru would even consider cheating on Yuuto without getting his side of the story first.

Which had been harder than imagined.

Wataru had barely spent time at the sharehouse as of late, which didn't help Yuuto feel convinced that it really had just been some sort of random act. He guessed that his bassist and supposed-boyfriend was off playing around with his supposed-best friend, and he wouldn't be surprised if that were true. Maybe they were better suited together than he was. He'd ignored every call he'd gotten from Kenta, not ready to hear whatever tongue-lashing he had laid out for him about Yuuto being pissed at his little brother.

Why was everyone on Wataru's side anyway? He was the one who'd cheated on him out in the open, not Yuuto!

Reon? He'd been a part of it. Kenta? It was his sibling. Ren? They were like brothers. Banri and Rio? They'd been going out on as many dates as they could to escape any further fighting that Yuuto and Wataru could get into if they crossed paths. 

He tugged at his hair in frustration from where he lay on his bed until a knock came on his door and he sighed, calling for whoever it was to enter. Ren opened the door shyly, checking over his shoulder and Yuuto cocked an eyebrow in confusion, "Well?"

"Um...there's someone here to see you..." He backed up and quickly made his exit and Yuuto tutted under his breath as he turned onto his side, facing the bedroom wall.

"Finally decided to show your face, huh? Did Reon get bored of your little game already? I'm surprised, you seemed ever so in love only a week ago," he spat.

Wataru sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed, head and shoulders hanging lower, hands in his lap, "You know that's not what's been happening...," his voice sounded sad, edged with a rasp and his eyes were rimmed with pale redness, "I've never seen you hate me this much..."

"Yeah, well what do you expect after I found you like that with someone so close to me? With anyone for that matter!"

"I was looking for you! But, I didn't have a choice, something would've happened if Reon hadn't been there to help me! I assure you, you'd be so much more angrier than you are now hadn't he done what he did with me. And I...I-I..."

"...You what?"

"...I don't know if I'd have been able to let you get so close to me again...," Wataru's voice cracked and his hands curled into fists at the hem of his hoodie, "I was being followed by someone. Someone I knew from before and I-I just know that if I hadn't come across Reon and if he hadn't agreed to help me ward that guy off then things would be a whole lot worse for us both right now. I tried to tell you but the way you've been looking at me like I'm the worst person you've ever met scared me... I've never seen that look in your eyes before, especially not directed at me! Have you any idea of how hurt I've felt this past week? To think you'd truly believe me to cheat on you with him...? With anyone...?"

Yuuto stayed quiet, shifting slightly to glance at him from over his shoulder, "You...were being followed? By who?"

Wataru shuddered, "J-Just some guy from back before I met you. He had a special liking to me, always had. It's not exactly the first time he would've...tried something to have his way with me, so to speak... I just panicked when I saw it was him and I swear I was looking for you but then I...I-I found Reon and... I just asked him to pretend being my boyfriend just so nothing would happen...but then suddenly you were there and like I said, the way you looked at me was terrifying, Yuu..."

Turning fully onto his other side, he tentatively reached out a hand to rest on Wataru's leg, making him jump. Moving his hand to snake his arm around his waist instead, he pulled the redhead down beside him and nuzzled up to him affectionately, gently kissing the beginning of tears away.

"I'm sorry... You're right, I was stupid in not hearing you out properly like I should've... Sometimes I often wonder why you put up with me when shit like this happens..."

"Because I love you, idiot," he whispered with a small smile, "That's what partners are supposed to do, right?"

Yuuto smiled then, feeling the heavy guilt lift from his heart and he kissed Wataru firmer on the corner of his smile and wrap his arms around him more tightly, "Right. And you're gonna have to tell me exactly who this guy is and what he looks like because then if I ever see him, I can be sure to give him a good piece of my damn mind".

Wataru giggled a little, breathlessly and shook his head as he locked his eyes with Yuuto's, "Don't worry about it, knowing you, you won't be letting me out of your sight for days on end for a long while and by that time he'd be long gone again anyway. And by the way, Reon forgives you, you know".

"He does? I'm surprised..."

"He knows how you are as well as I do. Neither of us were mad at you, just...kinda disappointed you thought we'd do something like that".

"Yeah...well, I know better now, huh? I promise, I'll hear you out first if something like that happens again. I'm really sorry I scared you so much, though, I never imagined I'd do that..."

"Heh, I never imagined I'd have to suddenly play pretend romance with your best friend so I guess we're even, huh?"

Yuuto chuckled and nestled himself in Wataru's arms, breathing in his everlasting strawberry scent with a smile.

He really should've known better.

Truly, an idiot he was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me over on Twitter, I talk about AAside more often than not mixed with a few other fandoms here and there as well as personal life (I joke around a lot): [DemonWings](https://twitter.com/DemonWings)


End file.
